1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to LED technology, and particularly to an LED package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED)s have been promoted as a widely used light source by many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltages, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long-term reliability, and environmental friendliness. LED's are commonly applied in a plurality of lighting applications.
However, LED packages must, overcome certain light extraction efficiency challenges. Referring to FIG. 1, a commonly used LED package 10 according to related art includes a substrate 11, a pair of electrodes 12, 13 arranged on lateral sides of the substrate 11 and a reflective cup 18 on the electrodes 12, 13. An LED die 15 is arranged on the electrode 12. The LED die 15 is electrically connected with the electrodes 12, 13 with wires 17, and an encapsulating layer 16 is in the reflective cup 18 covering the LED die 15. Light emitted from the LED die 15 and is reflected by the inner surface of the reflective cup 18, and then emits out from the top. However, the size of area of the reflective cup 18 will limit the light emitting area S and light extraction efficiency of the LED package 10.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED package, which can increase light emitting area and light extraction efficiency, and ameliorate the described limitations.